Hope
by LongLostLove
Summary: This is a fic about Luis and Sheridan mostly. I just had to solve this awful situation. I have had a bad case of writer's block lately and I can only hope that this has broken the block. And all you need is Hope, or as this story would tell you. :) Hap


Hope  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Luis!" Sheridan exclaimed joyfully, "Oh Luis I knew you'd find me!"   
  
Sheridan was running into Luis's arms on a sandy beach with the waves crashing on the shoreline.  
  
"Sheridan," Luis said, as he held her in his arms, "I knew you were alive, I just knew it."  
  
"Oh Luis," He heard Sheridan say, "I would never leave you, I love you."  
  
Her last words echoed in his ears as he answered back, "I love you too..."  
  
Suddenly Luis awoke.  
  
The only echoing he heard was not Sheridan's voice, but instead the voice of an intercom echoing about his head, "Dr. Carter to room E3. Dr. Carter to room E3."  
  
Luis shook his head and looked around him.  
  
He was in a hospital bed...at first he couldn't remember why, but then he wished he hadn't remembered.  
  
Then he saw Theresa and Ethan sitting looking at magizines on the other side of the room.  
  
Luis found his voice quietly and asked, "How's Sheridan?"  
  
Ethan and Theresa both looked up and came to his bedside, then when they didnt answer he asked again, "How is Sheridan?"  
  
The pain in Theresa's eyes and the agony in Ethan's was an answer Luis was unwilling to accept.  
  
"How is she dammit?!" Luis asked.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Look to the left...Now to the right....now follow my finger..." A man said to a woman who was sitting on a hospital bed.  
  
She gave him a very annoyed look and said, "Doctor I assure you there is nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"Then why can't you remember anything?"  
  
She puzzled to herself and said, "I...I dont know....but I do know that I will remember, I cannot rest until I do!"  
  
"Alright ma'am calm down," THe doctor said holding up his hands, "Now listen, its perfectly possible that this could only be a temporary affect from whatever you went through."  
  
After a moment she asked, "Is it also possible that I could never remember?"  
  
The doctor looked away and answered, "Yes."  
  
"Well it doesnt matter." She said, "Because I WILL remember." She said firmly. Then she paused and said, "So you found no names or anything on my clothing?"  
  
"Well you werent wearing more than a swimsuit and a robe, but the robe had a few items in the pocket.   
  
He showed her a bottle of perferum, marked "Forever Mine" in elegant letters, a few hair pins, and a gum wrapper.  
  
"Oh well this is real helpful." She said sarcasticly.  
  
"There is one more thing." The doctor said, "The intial S was on the back of the robe."  
  
"S?" she asked, "My name maybe?"  
  
The doctor nodded and said, "Most likely. What do you want us here to call you until you regan your memory? Maybe thinking about it will help."  
  
She thought for a few moments, looked out the winder and said, "Sh...she...Sherry!" She exclaimed, "I think its something like that anyway, call me Sherry."  
  
"Alright then, Sherry." The doctor said, "There are some things we need to discuss."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"There's got to me something!" Luis yelled, "She's alive and I know it!"  
  
Theresa tried to calm Luis but teh tears were showing in her eyes-as if she need this on top of everything else that was already happening.  
  
"Luis, they have search partys out and they are investiaging the boat debry, and-" Theresa was interuppted.  
  
"-it's not enough!" Luis said, "Sheridan survived the blast," He said, then paused, "And the storm!"  
  
"I believe him." Ethan said, turning his eyes from his long-gaze at the wall, "Sheridan's alive."  
  
Theresa held up her head and said, "Well then I'm sure the search crews will find her."  
  
Then a docter came in looking over papers on a clipboard.  
  
"Hello," He said, "I'm Dr. Benton."  
  
"I thought that Dr. Carter was taking care of Luis." Theresa asked, alittle confused and wanting to turn the attiention away from the unlikely hood that Sheridan had survived.  
  
"Yes I know," Dr. Benton answered, "But Dr. Carter is tied up with another case." He paused and then seeing the question in Theresa eyes he said, "A young woman was found and she can't remember anything about who she is or where she came from-"  
  
"-Ethan maybe you could go and search for Sheridan," Luis suggested, not paying any attiention to what the docter had been saying, "And I'll come with you."  
  
Ethan was just about to respond when Doctor Benton broke in and said, "Oh no you won't. You're saying right here for at least another night or two."  
  
"What?" Luis asked, "Why? I need to search for Sheridan!"  
  
"You sir, have a serious blow to the head, a nasty concusion." Dr. Benton said, "We need to observe you for a few days and keep you here so that we make certain your brain doesn't swell where it's impacted."  
  
"I can't just lie here while Sheridan's out there!" Luis yelled angeredly, "I've got to get out there and find her!"  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald, but that's not an option."  
  
"I'll go." Ethan said, standing up from his chair, "I'll go out and look for Sheridan."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan and was about to protest, but she figured that if Ethan was out looking then that would delay the wedding and she could get her marriage to Julian (*shudder*) annuled.  
  
"Thanks Ethan," Luis said, "But I still wanna get out of here ASAP."  
  
"We'll try to work something out." Dr. Benton answered, "The nurse will come by and give you your meds in a few mintutes and I'll be back in the morning."  
  
Luis nodded somberly.  
  
"I'd better go." Ethan said, "I wanna get a boat and go searching as soon as I can."  
  
"Luis," Theresa started, "If you don't mind I'd like to see Ethan off?"  
  
"Yeah sis go ahead." Luis answered, "You get yourself some sleep too, come back in the morning."  
  
Theresa turned but then said, "YOu get some sleep too...if you can."  
  
"Alright sis." Lui sanswered, the life sucked out of his voice by the chilling reality that struck him as he looked out onto the wateres through his window.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You mean I have to stay here?" Sherry asked Dr. Carter, "But you said I'm fine! Besides my memory loss."  
  
The docter turned and said, "Yes ma'am, you are fine, in great health actual, which is amazing consider that you were just in a storm and how know knows what else-"  
  
"-certainly not me-" Sherry broke in.  
  
Dr. Carter rolled his eyes and went on, "It'll be very interesting to hear how you survived whatever it was you went through and the storm if your memory returns."  
  
"WHEN my memory returns." Sherry corrected, "Because it will."  
  
"You are stubborn one I'll give you that." Dr. Carter said, "Anyway, the reason I want to hold her here is just incase we missed something, and I figure that you have no place to stay because you can't remember, so you might as well stay a few nights. Maybe by then you'll remember something."  
  
"Alright." Sherry said, "But I refuse to stay in a hosptial gown the entire time, so could you please tell me where the gift shop is or something."  
  
"Well I would but, you don't have any money." Dr. Carter said, "But I'll set something up and get you some nice clothes alright?"  
  
"Alright." Sherry reluctantly accepted.  
  
"Stay in this room and a nurse will get them to you later." Dr. Carter instructed.  
  
She nodded.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Luis sat alone on his hospital bed, running what happened over and over in his mind, trying to think of any and every way Sheridan could have survived.  
  
He was also thinking hwo he was going to prove that Alistair and Julian had somehow set this up.  
  
Then suddenly from the door was a alitte petter-patter noise.  
  
Luis looked over and saw a little girl with curly blonde shoulder-lenth hair and big, round, curious blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue hospital pants and long shirt.  
  
She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7, Luis guessed.  
  
With one finger in her mouth and her other hand clutching a stuffed elephant she saw Luis looking at her she was frightened and backed away.  
  
"Don't worry." Luis said, "I won't hurt you."  
  
The little girl not knowing any better walked into the room not saying a word.  
  
"So how old are you?" Luis asked.  
  
She took her finger from her mouth and said, "Seven and 2 qaurters."  
  
"Wow, are you good at math?" Luis asked, almost laughing.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well aren't you suppose to be in your room?" Luis asked another question.  
  
She shook her head and said, "The docter said that I could talk wid other people just as long as I dont none go far and dont none wake anybody up."  
  
Luis nodded and then the girl came closer and hoped up on the end of the bed.  
  
"So what's your name?" Luis asked.  
  
"Hope." She said simply, "What's your name?"  
  
Luis sighed and said, "Luis."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "That's a nice name Luis."  
  
He looked at her and said hoarsly, "Well thank you, I like your name too. Real pretty."  
  
"So where's you're mummy and daddy?" Luis asked, curiously.  
  
The girl dropped her head and looked at the floor and said, "I don't have a mommy and daddy."  
  
Luis was about to ask about it but a nurse walked in, gave Luis some of his fresh clothes and asked him if the little girl was bothering him.  
  
After he said, "No, not at all."   
  
The nurse leaned forward and whispered quietly, "A woman just dropped her off with a note saying that they couldn't take care of her."  
  
Then the nurse left without a word.  
  
Luis didn't know what else to say when the little girl leaned forward and touched the bandage on Luis's forehead and said, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, alittle." Luis answered, "But I'll be okay."  
  
"What happened?" She asked, "Why are you hurt?"  
  
Luis gulped and started, "Well I had a boat accident."  
  
Luis could almost see her mind absorb the knowledge.  
  
"Was anybody else with you?" She asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Luis said sorely, "Yeah."  
  
After Hope realized that he was going to go on and say anything about the person she said, "Well I think they will be okay."  
  
"They will Hope," Luis said, looking at her, "They will."  
  
-*-*-*THE NEXT DAY*-*-*-  
  
Sherry woke up to find a hospital closet full of clothes. She picked a pair of comfy pants and a T-shirt that read, "Give Blood-Give Life" And showed a pair of held hands.  
  
For some reason she didn't feel normal wearing a plain T-shirt, but she didnt remember what normal was.  
  
She decided to roam through the hospital and look at anything and everything that might jog a memory.  
  
She walked for about 20 mintutes in the fresh morning-hospital, until she realized that she was being followed.  
  
She had had strange feeling like she was being watched for awhile, then she looked back to see a curly haired little girl holding a stuffed elephant.  
  
The girl was startled for a moment, but then Sherry bent down and smiled, "Hi there." She said.  
  
The girl came from behide a hospital planet and said, "My name is Hope, what's your name?"  
  
Sherry was surprised by the little girls friendliness and openness, "Well...I don't know exactly..."  
  
They started walking down the hall together as they spoke, "What do you mean you don't know? everybody has a name."  
  
"Well last night some nice people found me on a beach and brought me here. I wasn't hurt..." She paused, "But I can't remember anything."  
  
"Anything?" Hope asked, astonished, "Anything at all?"  
  
"Nope." Sherry said, "But I had a letter on the robe they found me in, it was the letter 'S', so now I just tell people to call me Sherry."  
  
"Sherry." Hope confirmed, "Do you think it's you're real name?"   
  
"I don't know." Sherry confessed, "But I think it's something like that."  
  
"Will you ever remember?" Hope asked.  
  
"You sure do ask alot of questions." Sherry said giggling, "I hope I will. I know I will. I just have to."  
  
"Well I'll try and help you." Hope said, taking Sherry by the hand.  
  
"Thank you Hope." Sherry said earnstly.  
  
"I know I can help people, you're the number 2est person I promised to help in this hosbibal." Hope stumbled over some words.  
  
"Oh really?" Sherry asked, "And who is the other person."  
  
"A man I met." Hope said, "He was in a boat accident and he can't find his wife-oh wait, i mean his be-soon-wife. Something like that."  
  
Sherry laughed and said, "You mean his finance?"  
  
"Yeah that's it!" Hope exclaimed, "His feeance." She paused, "Anyway he was really sad cos he loved her and he says that she is alive. I believe him and I am going to help him find her."  
  
"Really? Now what does she look like?" Sherry asked, "I can keep an eye out for her too."  
  
"Oh," Hope sighed, "I don't know, I fell asleep when he was telling me about the time they danced together."  
  
Sherry smiled. Curious and nothing better to discuss, Sherry asked, "So what is this man's name?"  
  
"Hope! Hope!" A nurse who was jogging down the hall called, "Hope," She gasped as she finally caught up, "It's time for your visit with the doctor."  
  
"Okay." Hope said meekly, "Bye Bye Sherry, I see you later okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sherry smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hi Luis!" Hope jumped in Luis's room just after lunchtime, "Did you find her?"  
  
"Sheridan?" Luis asked, "No, no not yet. But I still think she's alive. I know she's alive."  
  
"Well I do too!" Hope said smiling.   
  
They talked for awhile until Hope finally said, "I met another knew friend today, and made her a promise too."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Luis asked, half-interested but faking the rest, "And who's that?"  
  
"Well," Hope started, "She doesnt know her name. She can't remember ANYTHING." Hope said as if he should be majorly astonished.  
  
"Oh really?" Luis asked, interest growing, "And why's that?"  
  
"She says she dont know none." Hope explained, "But she says to call her 'Sherry'"  
  
Luis was now paying attiention to the windown and only half-heard Hope. So he nodded and said, "Oh okay."  
  
"I promised to help her try and remember." Hope said.  
  
Then a nurse came in and told Hope that it was time for her nape.  
  
They said goodbye and then Hope departed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Over the next few days Luis faught tooth and nail to keep the search for Sheridan going, he was still certain that she was alive somewhere.  
  
But they came up empty handed still.  
  
Also at the hospital Sherry faught just as hard to regain her memory, trying everything she could possibly think of.  
  
But she came up up empty handed still.  
  
They were both missing a huge part of themselves that they had lost over one night, a part of themselves that they could never live without.  
  
Little did they know that that they would find that part in each other.  
  
It was toward the end of Luis's stay and the beginning of Sherry's apartment search that they both received a visit from Hope's caseworker...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald correct?" The caseworker asked, taking a seat.  
  
"Yes, is there something you'd like to discuss?" Luis asked, wondering if it was about Sheridan.  
  
"Hope Renyolds." She said, "We need representitives for her in court."  
  
"Court? Hope? Why?" Luis asked all together, wondering if it was about Hope's parents."  
  
"Yes," The caseworker said, "We did some digging and found out that she cames from an abusive family, and we need witnesses who knows her well, like you for instance, to verifiy that she has not taken on any, how shall I put it? Um, abusive habits."  
  
"What?" Luis asked, appauled at the thought, "No, she would never hurt anybody!"  
  
"That's exactly what we need you to tell the judge." She said, "Tomorrow morning."  
  
Luis thought. He was getting out tomorrow morning, but he was going to search for Sheridan the entire day. He swore he would not rest until he found her. Everybody else said that they weren't searching for Sheridan anymore, they were searching for a body.  
  
But Luis believed he knew differently, and Sheridan was alive.   
  
He knew it.  
  
Luis didn't want to waste anytime doing anything other than search for his love. He figured that the courts would see Hope and just dismiss the case.  
  
So Luis turned down the caseworker, but she gave him her card, in case he changed his mind.  
  
Luis tossed the card on his nightstand.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sherry was also talked to by the caseworker. She told Sherry that they needed her testamony to be able to put Hope put for adoption, and that even Sherry's testamony alone may not do it. She told Sherry that another man was suppose to testify but had other plans already.  
  
"And with his testimony would most likely lock Hope in for adoption?" Sherry asked.  
  
"That's correct." The caseworker said, "There is still hope that he might change his mind. You see he was in an accident and his finace is still missing-"  
  
"-yes Hope had told me," Sherry said, "But not his name, she could never remember." Sherry smiled.  
  
"Well in any case," The caseworker went on, "I gave him my card and there is still time for him to change his mind."  
  
With that the caseworker gave Sherry the time of the trial and told her she'd pick her up from the hospital on the way there.  
  
Sherry nodded.  
  
That night Sherry couldn't sleep.  
  
She had been having dreams, she didn't know if they were dreams or glimpses of her past.  
  
She saw a wedding, and herself in a wedding gown, but she was found with no ring, not even a mark where it would have been.  
  
In any case, that night she prayed for Hope, and that she would be taken in by a loving couple and have a family just as good as she needed-as she deserved.   
  
Sherry also prayed that her memory be returned to her. Soon.  
  
She was just about to say amen when she felt a strong urge to pray for one more thing, "And whoever this man is who can help Hope, make him find it in his heart to do right thing, and help him find his finace. Maybe, with help from you Lord, he can find both. Amen."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Luis awoke with a start.  
  
He had been having a dream of Sheridan. She was sitting on a chair by a window praying.  
  
ALthough Luis's dream was dark and he could only see her sillowet form the moonlight, he knew it was her.  
  
Luis got up out of bed and looked out his window.  
  
He saw a star in the sky. He seemed to be getting brighter, and brighter and brighter.  
  
Luis looked and stared at this star, but then went it got so bright that he had to shield his eyes, he realized that this was no star, it was an Angel Girl.  
  
Luis had herad Grace bable about a Little Angel Girl, but he had never really believed her.  
  
Until now.  
  
"Luis," The angel girl said, "You must help Hope."  
  
"What?" Luis asked, "No, no I have to find Sheridan."  
  
"Help Hope, and you will find Sheridan." The angel girl said, "Help Hope Luis, make the right choice. Help her."  
  
"But what about Sheridan??" Luis presistantly asked, "Sheridan! I need to help her!"  
  
"Help Hope." The angel girl repeated, "I fear I cannot tell you more, but help Hope Luis!"   
  
The angel girl repeated her words over and over as she grew smaller and smaller into the dark dotted sky.  
  
Luis sat down and thought.  
  
He wanted more than anything to find Sheridan and be with her, but the Angel Girl had to to help Hope, not find Sheridan.  
  
Luis decided, hardly, that he should help Hope, because it be the Lord's will.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Don't worry Hope, I'm here now and I promise to help you." Luis told the curly haired gril on his lap.  
  
"Sherry will too!" Hope said.  
  
"Sherry?" Luis asked, the name stirring up feelings, "Is that her name?"  
  
Hope nodded diligantly, "Yep, she's coming soon too."  
  
Luis looked at his watch, "Well Sherry and your caseworker better hurry."  
  
They both stood up as Hope said, "I'm going to go and get a drink, from the drinking fountain."  
  
Hope ran off in the other direction toward the drinking fountain.  
  
Luis was looking at a painting on the wall, his back toward the door.   
  
The painting was of the Burmuda shoreline. He had almost forgotten about Harmony. About all the other people in it. All that was n his mind was Sheridan and finding her.  
  
"Luis! Luis!" Hope exclaimed, "Sherry's here!" Hope said, running down the hall with Sherry's hand in hers.  
  
Luis didn't turn around at first, he heard her voice far down the hall.  
  
But as it got closer he heard a laugh. A laugh he thought he'd never hear again.  
  
Before he turned he herad their footsteps stop shortly behide him.  
  
Luis turned and saw a sight that will never in all his years desert his memory.  
  
It was Sheridan.  
  
Holding Hope's hand and looking at her.  
  
Luis had so much to say but didn't say a word. HE just looked, stared, gazed at her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her hair, his Sheridan.  
  
She then raised her head from the girl along side her and met Luis's gaze.  
  
Luis had never seen a look of so many feelings before in his entire life.  
  
First her eyes were wide, scanning Luis face like a deer in headlights, then they calmed, and her eyes squinted slightly, as if looking straight through him at his memories.  
  
Her eyes went frantically from side to side, back and forth as if her whole life was flashing before her-because it was.  
  
"L-Luis!" She screamed. She flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly.   
  
She heard him mumble over and over, "Sheridan, Sheridan, Sheridan..."  
  
"I remember..." Sheridan said, "I remember..."  
  
Then she lossened her grip and looked in his eyes and said, "How could I ever forget?"  
  
Then they kissed as if for the first time.  
  
Meanwhile, while Luis and Sheridan were speaking in half-fragments, a very confused Hope stood with a crital face.  
  
"What's going on here?" She demanded.  
  
Luis and Sheridan both let go of each other-mostly-and looked down at the little girl and both said, "Hope!"  
  
"We're here to find me a new mommy and daddy!" Hope said smiling, "Now I want you!" She pointed to Luis and Sheridan.  
  
Luis and Sheridan looked at each other and before they could answer the caseworker came and said, "Alright, I'm glad we're all here. I need to tell you that the trial was dissmissed."  
  
"What?" Luis and Sheridan both asked.  
  
"The judge reviewed the records of Hope's hospital visit and decided it was a waste of the courts time! Hope is being put up for adoption as we speak!"  
  
Luis gave Sheridan a questioning gaze, and Sheridan answered by saying, "We'd like to adopted Hope."  
  
"Yes, we." Luis said, smiling bigger than ever.  
  
And then they were together.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
In the end they all found that if you make the right choices, having faith in God and in love, anything is possible.  
  
If you have Hope.  
  
THE END   
  



End file.
